Torn Apart By Love
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Baby is Randy Ortons ex-girlfriend. She is in love with Dave Batista but he is married, but when his wife and him have problems he turns to Baby when he needs someone. I can't tell you anymore you will just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Rated MA for chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: Baby Daniels is a 22 year old who is Randy Ortons ex-girlfriend. She is in love with Dave Batista but he is married, but when his wife and him have problems he turns to Baby when he needs someone. I can't tell you anymore you will just have to read._**

**_xoxo 3Amber3_**

* * *

"Randy come on I want to go out dancing tonight." Baby Daniels said to her best friend Randy Orton.

"Take a chill pill girl, we will go in a few minutes. I have to get ready." He said back to her as she stomped away like a child.

"You take longer to get ready then I do, you are such a women!" She said sitting down on the bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

Baby and Randy where ex-boyfriend and girlfriend. They dated for three months when they decided that it was best to just be friends. He treated her like she was his little sister. She was only 22 years old and loved to have fun. Randy loved that about her. He also knew she had a thing for his friend Dave Batista. Dave was married and Randy never though Baby would have a chance with him. It wasn't that Baby was ugly, she was hot or so he always called her smokin' hot. He knew that Dave was married and really loved his wife and kids. Randy also knew that Dave had a little thing for Baby because every time Baby was around Dave wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you freaking done yet!" Baby yelled getting very annoyed.

"Yes, keep your pants on girl. You know I need to look good for the ladies." Randy said walking in the room to find her laying on his bed propped up on her elbows. She kicked her foot out to kick him in the ass and laughed.

"I do keep my pants on when I am with you, I am to much for you to handle."

"Yeah little girl, keep telling yourself that." Randy said sitting on the bed beside her putting his shoes on.

"You take longer then I do to get ready, are you sure your not gay?" Baby said leaning over to him.

"I am not gay, you of all people should know that." He said pushing her back down on the bed.

"Hey watch the hair, I have to look good for some guys tonight." Baby said getting up checking her hair.

"You mean for Dave? Forget it baby girl he is M-A-R-R-I-E-D, and you cant have him."

"A girl can dream, thank you very much." She said getting her purse and keys.

"Yeah, dream that's what it needs to stay at because from what I seen tonight his wife is here with him."

"Uhh, really that sucks." Baby laid her head on Randy' shoulder.

"Yeah, you will find someone don't worry so much you'll get frown lines." Randy said laughing as Baby touched her forehead making sure she didn't have any already.

"I am not worried, well for you I am." She said laughing as she walked out the hotel room.

"Why for me?" Randy asked walking right behind her.

"Because you are stuck with me for a week and I am not sharing a bed with you and another girl, so no bring girls back to the room until I leave."

"Aww, but I always wanted to be in bed with two girls come on." Randy said hugging her.

"Nasty, get off me you sick puppy!" She said laughing and lightly pushing him away. Just as they got to the elevator Randy looked up to see Dave and his wife inside.

"Hey Baby, on your way out tonight?" Just then Dave's wife gave him dirty looks.

"Did you just call her baby?" His wife asked him very pissed off.

"Yeah that is her name." Dave said annoyed at how jealous his wife was being.

"Yeah fucking right David! Are you two fucking or something?" She asked pissed off. Baby pulled out her driver licenses and handed them to Dave's wife.

"My name really is Baby, I have proof." Dave's wife looked at the name then handed them back to her.

"Sorry about that, your name is just odd."

"I happen to love my name thank you very much." Baby said now angry.

"I'm Gabriella Batista, but everyone just calls me Gabby." Dave's wife said holding her hand out for Baby to shake. _((A/N) I just made up the name for his wife.)_

"Baby Daniels, everyone calls me Baby. Nice to finally meet you. Dave always talks about you." Baby said smiling wanting to punch Gabby in the face.

"All good things I hope." Gabby said smiling back.

"Yeah sure, of course." Baby said looking at Randy. Everyone knew Dave and his wife were having problems right now and he wasn't saying very nice things about her.

"So are you and Randy together?" Gabby asked Baby as they stepped off the elevator. That was the big question even Dave wanted to know. Randy and Baby always seemed like they was together but when they went out to clubs they always flirted with other people.

"No, we are just friends actually." Baby said pushing Randy's arm off her shoulder.

"Cool, you two look cute together, you really should date. Don't you think so David?" Gabby said noticed Dave was looking pretty hard at Baby.

"Not my say they are both adults." Dave said trying to avoid this conversation. He was glad to hear that Baby was single, he though she was so hot and wanted to get him some of that. The only thing that held him back was the ring on his finger.

"We dated but it didn't work out, so we stay good friends." Randy said as Baby handed him her car keys.

"Well, I guess we will see you at the club?" Gabby asked Baby.

"Yeah sure, of course." Baby said even more annoyed.

"Nice meeting you." Gabby said walking away with Dave.

"Put the claws away little girl, once again he is M-A-R-R-I-E-D!" Randy said unlocking the doors.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you remind me every damn day." She got in and put on her seat belt.

"Don't trust my driving?" Randy asked her laughing.

"No its the law, and I am always safety first."

Once they got to the club everything was fine. Randy was dancing with Baby. They was drinking and having so much fun. Dave couldn't keep his eyes off Baby. He wished that was him instead of Randy she was dancing with. He could feel jealousy hit every now in then when they danced. Gabby looked over to see Dave watching Randy and Baby.

"What a slut, she is really Randy's type." She said trying to get Dave to stop looking at them.

"She isn't a slut Gabby, she is a very nice girl." Dave said annoyed how Gabby judged people before even getting to know them.

"Please Dave look how she's all over him. I mean they should just fuck right in front of everyone!"

"It's just fucking dancing!" Dave was really pissed off now.

"No it isn't, how would you feel if that was one of your daughters out there doing that shit?"

"Once Baby is a adult, two when my daughters are her age long as they dance like that with guys and don't sleep with them at night them I am fine with it!" Dave said about ready to get up from the table.

"Do you want to dance like that with her, is that why you keep watching them?" Dave got up from the table.

"I was watching everyone dance not just them, I was watching people have fun because unlike us they are enjoying themselves!" He walked over to the bar and got another drink. Times like this he couldn't stand Gabby, she acted like she was high class and he hated it. He liked her when they first meet but since they got married everything's been about money and how to act around people with money. Gabby walked up to Dave.

"Look I am going back to the hotel room, so when you are done I will see you when you come to the room." Dave didn't even say a word to her. "Don't even think about dancing with that slut David or our marriage is over!" She stormed out of the club making sure to bump herself in to Baby.

"What the fuck!" Baby said now pissed off that she had one that to her. Baby walked outside after her. "What the fuck did you do that for Gabby?" Baby was a fighter when she was drinking, and it wasn't a good idea to piss her off.

"Stay away from my husband or you will wish you was never born!" Gabby said getting in the taxi.

"Psycho bitch!" Baby yelled then walked back in the club. She seen Dave sitting at the table drinking like it was going to go out of style. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Care to explain why your wife about knocked my head off?"

"We had a fight because I was watching people dance and she said I was checking you out and wanted to dance with you." Baby knew he was watching her that was why she danced the way she did.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"I do but it is best I don't."

"It is just dancing, she's got issues." Dave laughed.

"She wasn't always like that you know, she used to be a little like you, that was until the day we got married. Then things changed and not for the best." Baby could tell they was having problems but they tried to hide it when there friends were around. "She always throws it in my face that she has to raise my kids while I work and everything. That I am not home enough, even though if it wasn't for this job she wouldn't have anything she has today. You know what I am so sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my marriage problems." Dave stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"How about one dance, it mite help you feel better?" She said smiling at him.

"I'll tell you what, I will take a rain check on that dance. Don't worry I will cash it in someday soon." He smiled to her and walked away. Just then Randy walked up to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Just talking that is all, you ready to go because I am a little tired." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You tired? Not something I ever though was possible." Baby laughed and slapped him. Just then a girl walked up to them. She was one of the girls Randy danced with.

"Randy, can we talk alone?" Randy looked at Baby.

"Make it fast Randy I want to get some sleep." Randy got up and walked away with the girl. Five minutes later he came back laughing.

"What's so funny?" Baby asked him getting up to leave.

"She though you was my wife or girlfriend and walked to ask me if I would call her sometime, but she didn't want to give me her number when my wife or girlfriend was around." Baby laughed and they left the club.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, we are friend's but it don't matter because I doubt I will be calling her anytime soon." Randy said as they got in the car.

"Why is that?"

"Because I seen something called a wedding band mark on her finger, meaning she had taking it off before she came to the club, and she gave me her cell phone not a house phone number." Baby laughed and turned on the music. Once they got to the hotel Randy noticed Baby was asleep. He got out and carried her to the room. He laid her in the bed and covered her up. He then stripped down to his boxers and got in bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far please I would love to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Baby woke up to people screaming in the hall way. She looked over to see a note from Randy that he had gone to the gym. She ignored the yelling and got in the shower. Just when she got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her someone knocked at the door. Thinking Randy forgot the card key to get back in she went to open the door.

"Forget your key again?" She said then looking up to see Dave standing there.

"No, I take it Randy is in the gym?" Baby's face was so red with embarrassment.

"Yeah." She said half hiding behind the door.

"I am sorry, I will go down there and talk to him." Just as Dave was going to walk away Baby stopped him.

"You can talk to me if you want, just let me get dressed first." She left Dave in the room then went to get dressed. Baby walked out in a pair of baggy camo pants and a matching belly T-shirt. Dave wanted to do her right then and there on the bed but he was a married man an knew he couldn't do that. He wondered if she had on matching underwear and what kind she wore.

"You want anything to drink?" She asked getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No, I am good." Dave said watching her drink the bottle water wanting her to be sucking and drinking on something else.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"My wife and I got in a huge fight today, I think everyone in the hotel heard it."

"So that's who was screaming and woke me up." Baby said pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah sorry about that." Dave felt bad that they had woken her and probably everyone in the hotel.

"What was it about?" Baby asked as Dave stood up and paced the room.

"She wants me to quit and I don't want to, I am about to win the belt again and if I quit now I wont get to."

"If she wants to be with you more why don't she go on the road with you?"

"She said she likes it at home and hates moving around all the time like that. Some times I wish I never got married. I mean look at Randy, he is happy and not only that he has this very sexy girl sleeping next to him at night and she lets him dance with other girls." Baby had to laugh at that.

"Randy and I are just friends, we only share a bed because I show up unexpected and he don't get a room with two beds. We just sleep so as for getting some it has to be by his hand in the bathroom." Dave laughed and shook his head.

"Come on girly, your not letting him get any of that." She shook her head.

"No just friends, guys and girls can be friends with out sex."

"I am begging to think Randy is gay." They both laughed about that.

"I am sure he is straight, he does try but I don't want to loose our friendship besides I am not that kind of girl." Dave smiled, he knew Baby was a good girl and it showed. Part of him wondered if she was still a virgin but knowing Randy she most likely wasn't.

"I swear I have never meet a girl in this world like you." Dave said looking in her eyes. He could see this light shining out of her. She was really different then any girl he meet. Most girls he knew only wanted money, sex, and to become famous. Baby did things on her own and loved life the way it was. She didn't seem to care about money, sex or even fame. She loved spending time with Randy were people couldn't see and take there pictures. The way Randy always talked about her Dave felt like he could fall in love with her. He had to keep telling himself that he was married and that was wrong to have feelings like that for her. Just then he leaned over and kissed her. Baby was about to pull back but she wanted that just as much as he did. Just them someone was at the door knocking and interrupted there kiss. Some one must really hate me up there she though as she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door there stood Gabby.

"Is my husband here?" Dave got up and walked out once he heard her voice.

"Yeah, I am here." Gabby was very pissed now and she didn't see Randy in the room meaning them two was in there alone.

"Did you enjoy fucking a married man slut?" Gabby asked getting in Baby's face.

"You best back up out of my face, I didn't fuck him I am not a slut." Dave pulled Gabby back away from Baby.

"Tell Randy to call me when he gets back from the gym." He told Baby walking away with Gabby. Baby closed the door to the room and went to put her shoes on. She walked down to the gym to find Randy flirting with girls as always. She walked up to him and gave him his cell phone.

"You forgot this, and Dave wants you to call him when you get time, I highly suggest you do it now."

"Thanks, look sorry ladies but I have to go now." He walked away from the girls and fallowed Baby back to the room. Randy got a shower then went to call Dave to see what was up.

"Randy, can you meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." Dave asked not wanting Gabby to hear what he was about to tell Randy.

"Yeah man, is it alight if Baby comes along?"

"I really just need to talk to you." Dave said not wanting to sound rude.

"Alright man, see you in a few." Randy hung up the phone and sat down next to Baby.

"He wants to just talk alone, probably marriage problems again."

"That is fine, hey I am going to go shopping for a while so once you are done call me and meet me at the mall or something." She said hugging Randy and walking out the door. Randy walked down in the lobby to see Dave sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Hey man what's up?" Randy asked him knowing it wasn't looking good.

"Let's go some where my wife can't show up and hear things."

"Do you now how gay that sounds." Randy said laughing.

"Do you know how gay you sound for saying that?" Dave said laughing. They walked down to a coffee shop and talked for a while about Dave's problems with Gabby. Then Dave said something that shocked Randy.

"I kissed Baby today." Randy swallowed his drink hard and his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Please tell me you are joking right?"

"No, we was sort of making out then Gabby knocked on the door." Dave said sounding disappointed that he was interrupted.

"Does Gabby know?"

"No I would be dead if she did." Dave said laughing a little.

"Dave man, your married. Baby is my good friend and I don't want to see her get hurt, you really need to work on your marriage and let Baby live her own life and find someone."

"I know man, but there is just something about her." Just then Dave's phone went off. He looked at it then shook his head. "I have to go back Gabby is calling."

"Alright, I am going to meet Baby at the mall. I will talk to you later." They went there separate way. Randy knew Baby was going to get hurt if Dave didn't back off her. He walked in the mall to see her face light up soon as she seen him.

"About damn time!" She said pulling him to the side showing him everything she had bough so far.

* * *

**Two chapters in one morning! I was really bored and need to pass some time but now it is time for me to leave so let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Baby and Randy was walking down to get something to eat when Dave stopped them. Gabby had gone home that night to be with the kids.

"Baby, I need to ask you something." Dave said running up to her.

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could stop by my room tomorrow , I want you to meet my daughters." Before Baby could answer Randy spoke for her.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Randy didn't want to have Gabby even more mad.

"Yeah, why you asking that?" Dave said wondering what Randy ment.

"I mean, wont Gabby be pissed off about it?" Dave laughed.

"Last time I checked Randy it is my hotel room I paid for it, and I want her to meet my daughters. It's only for one night do you want to come to?" He asked Randy praying he would say no.

"I wish I could but I have some things to do." Baby wanted to meet his girls but she really didn't want to cause problems for him.

"I don't know, Randy mite be right." She said looking at the hurt look on Dave's face.

"Come on, please." He has this sad puppy dog look and how could she say no to that.

"Alright, I will." Dave hugged her then told her had to go do some things and he would pick the girls up in a hour then she could come stop by. Once Dave was out of site Randy looked at Baby and shook his head.

"What the hell have you got yourself in to?" He said still shaking his head.

"It will only be one night, and besides his wife is going to be there so its not like I am going to try anything with him." She said trying to convince herself and Randy things would be find.

"Baby its not you I am worried about trying anything, its Dave. I see how he looks at you. He wants you so bad and he even told me about when he kissed you. Be careful because I don't want you to get hurt, remember he is married."

"Randy, I fucking know that! GOD!" Some lady gave Baby dirty looks. "What the fuck is your problem?" She asked the lady then walked away. Randy ran up after her.

"Girl what has gotten in to you, why was you so mean to that lady?" Randy was shocked, this wasn't normal behavior for Baby.

"She was looking at me funny and I hate that shit." Randy put his arm around Baby and walked to there hotel room to get her. Once Dave had called and said he just picked up the girls and told her to stop by soon, Randy had her sit down so he could talk to her.

"No matter what, if he tries anything at all with you walk away."

"Okay, Randy relax he isn't going to try anything his W-I-F-E is going to be there."

"Little girl, you have no idea what you are going to get yourself in to." She kissed Randy on the cheek and walked to the door. Just as she opened the door there was Dave getting ready to knock with two girls behind him.

After Baby got to know the girls they hung out playing bored games with Dave for the night. They grew really attached to Baby, and couldn't wait till morning to hang out some more. Dave had promised they would all go to a amusement park for a while since he was off for the day. Late that night the girls were asleep in one bed and Baby was passed out in the other. Dave and his wife had the conjoint room next to them. Baby was woken by loud screaming. The girls also woke up and turned on a light.

"They are fighting again." The youngest said.

"It's alright, things will clam down in a few minutes."

"Gabby wants to send us to a all girls school she really hates us" The oldest daughter said to Baby almost in tears.

"Isn't she your mom?" Baby was now confused, why would anyone want to send there own kids away.

"No she's not our real mom, our real mom died of cancer and daddy met Gabby because he wanted someone to be a mommy for us girls. She hates us and tells us every day when daddy isn't home." Baby felt bad, she herself had a bad child hood and knew these girls didn't deserve this.

"How about this, If you ever need me day or night and she's acting like that to you I want you to call me." Baby gave the girls her cell phone number. The girls loved her so much and wanted there dad to be with her because they knew she would take care of them so much better. After a hour Gabby yelled she was leaving and couldn't take it anymore. The door slammed so loud it knocked a picture off of the wall. Five minutes later Dave walked in the room to check on the girls.

"You three alright?" He asked knowing the fight had woken them up.

"Yes daddy." The girls said together.

"Baby can I talk to you please, girls go back to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Baby walked over in to his room with him and they sat down to talk.

"Is everything alright?" Baby asked knowing he was still very pissed off from the fight.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am glad the girls really like you, I think they like you more then me." He made a fake hurt face and that made baby laugh.

"Dave, when you was fighting with Gabby the girls told me that she isn't there real mother."

"Yeah, that is true." Dave was shocked at how open his girls were with her.

"They also said some other things, I really think you need to talk to them."

"Like what things?" Dave asked, he though his girls told him everything.

"It's not my place to say but trust me talk to them please." Dave got up and went to get the girls. They was still awake waiting on Baby to come back in the room. He got them to come out and talk to them he wanted to know what was going on. After a hour of promising them that Gabby couldn't hurt them no matter what they told him they finally told him everything. How when he wasn't home she would leave them home alone, half the time didn't feed them, and wouldn't pick then up from school when they was sick. Dave couldn't believe all this was going on at home and he was missing it. His poor girls were living in step-mother hell and he felt like it was all his fault. He promised the girls things would change and sent them off to bed.

"I gave them my number and told them to call me day or night if they need me. I hope you don't mind." Baby said to Dave.

"No, that is fine. Thanks so much if it wasn't for you I would never know about this." He hugged Baby and told her to head off to bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning they all spend the day at the park. Dave had been distant for most of the day but Baby made sure the girls had a good time. When they got back to the hotel Baby pulled Dave away from the girls.

"Hey, what is wrong?" She asked him.

"I just really don't want to go threw another devoice, I want someone to be there for my girls." He said looking like he lost his best friend.

"You will find someone, but right now you need to be strong for you daughters." Baby said as the girls walked over to them.

"Daddy, lets go get something to eat we are starving." Julie his oldest said. _(A/N I know not his real daughters names I just made them up.)_

"Yeah daddy, I want some pizza!" Tiffany his younger daughter said pulling his arm. Baby laughed and shook her head.

"Go get something to eat, I am going to go see what Randy is up to." Baby said getting ready to walk away.

"Baby wait, can you ask Randy to call me when you talk to him."

"Yeah sure, I will see you girls later." Baby gave each girl a hug then headed off to find Randy. Once she got to Randy's room, she found him taking a nap. Baby walked over and pulled the covers off him.

"Randy wake up right now!" She said shaking him. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Go away." He said to her.

"Damn you, get up right now." She walked to the foot of the bed pulling on his legs trying to pull him out of bed. Randy grabbed the head bored hanging on so he wouldn't fall out.

"Let me sleep." He said as she fell on her ass.

"I need to talk to you, and Dave wants you to call him." Randy threw the pillow at her.

"Alright, I will call him but I am not talking to you because I want to sleep and you are very mean to me."

"You will talk to me because you love me, and I am the best friend you ever had." She said sitting down on the bed watching him get up and look for his phone. Once he found it he called Dave. What ever they was talking about Dave didn't want Baby to know because Randy had left the room. Once Randy had returned he found Baby asleep in his bed.

"Hey girl, get your ass up. If I can't sleep then I am not letting you sleep." He said sitting down beside her.

"I got bored waiting on you to get back. So what did Dave need to talk about?" She asked really wanting to know.

"Just about him getting a divorce, and about some really hot girl he likes." He said smiling at her.

"Who would that be?" Baby asked batting her eyes at Randy.

"Oh some girl he just meet the other day, some blond girl." Baby shoved Randy off the bed.

"You better be joking!" She said sounding hurt and angry all in on.

"Relax after he fucks her it will be over then he will be yours." Randy said laughing. Baby got up and was about to stomp out the door but Randy stopped her.

"I was only joking, he was talking about you."

"That wasn't funny, and I will remember this when you ask me to go get you stuff because your busy."

"Yeah sure, so where are you staying tonight?" Randy asked wondering if she was going to stay with him or Dave.

"I was going to come back here and stay with you, why do you have some hot date?"

"No, I was just asking. I though since Dave is leaving his wife maybe you would be in his bed."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" She said throwing a pillow at Randy.

"I didn't mean it like that." Randy threw the pillow back at her.

"Yeah right, so since you are off until tonight lets go do something."

"Alright, like what?" Randy asked her as they walked to the door.

"Well first I want food then we can think of something."

They went and got something to eat then spent the day shopping. Later that day they ran in to Dave and the girls in the mall. Dave had so many bags to carry that it wasn't even funny.

"Wow, they shop more then Baby." Randy said laughing.

"Tell me about it, Baby will you watch the girls while we run this out to the car please?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah, we will go look around. Call my cell phone when you get back in and we will let you know where we are." Randy and Dave walked away with all the bags.

"Baby, are you going to be our new mom?" Tiffany asked her.

"Your dad and I are just friends, I can be there for you when you need a girl to talk to though."

"So you are like a mommy to us in a way. I really want you to be my mommy." Tiffany said hugging Baby. Baby felt so bad for the girls. The only mother figure they had was mean to them and didn't care about them. There real mother was no longer around to show them the love they need and to care for them. She could tell Dave was trying his best to give the girls everything they need but it seems to be a lot on him.

"How about this, we talk to your daddy and I will be sort of like a big sister to you girls. We can go shopping together and talk about things when you need a girl to talk to, and if your daddy lets you both of you can come stay at my house once in a while." Tiffany and Julie both screamed and hugged Baby. They loved her so much and really wished there dad would get smart and ask her out. They knew they had to come up with a plan to get Baby and there dad together.

Once Dave and Randy got back they all had to go. The guys had a show to do and Baby told Dave she would watch the girls for him. Dave was in his dressing room ready to go waiting for Baby to come get the girls.

"Daddy, I was thinking." Julie said to her dad.

"What about?"

"We want Baby to be our mom, not like our big sister. She loves and cares about us and we can tell you like her just as much as she likes you." Dave laughed, his little girls were going to play match maker.

"Julie its also up to Baby, right now with daddy getting a devoice from the wicked witch it is best he don't date anyone right now." The girls gave Dave there puppy dog looks.

"Please daddy, just try it once." Tiffany said to him.

"Alight, I will ask Randy to watch you for a night and will see what happens." The girls jumped up and hugged them. They was so happy and walked Baby to be there new mother. Dave couldn't believe how much his girls loved Baby, and he knew he couldn't mess this up because not only would he hurt Baby he would hurt his little girls as well.

"Go ask Randy if we can stay with him now daddy, and we will talk Baby in to going out with you tonight while she watches us." Just then Baby walked in the door with food and drinks for the girls. Dave laughed as she tried to hold everything and get in the door.

"Thanks for watching them, I have to go now." The girls took the food from Baby. Dave went to talk to Randy before there match.

"Baby, if Randy watches us tonight will you and daddy go some where together." Tiffany asked her.

"Where are your dad and I to go?" Baby asked wondering who put who up to what.

"I don't know, where ever daddy wants to take you. We really want this please." Julie said smiling. Baby knew she couldn't ever say no to the girls.

"Alright, for you two I will." The girls screamed and hugged her.

Dave and Randy were talking about the nights plans. Randy told him he would watch the girls while they went out. Dave couldn't wait, he really wanted some alone time with Baby.

* * *

**I love reviews so let me know what you think so far. The next chapter will be about the date and the _MA_ rating will kick in, I promise. So if you can't handle it please be ready to skip the next chapter once I get it up. I just wanted to warn you so you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Rated MA for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: Baby Daniels is a 22 year old who is Randy Ortons ex-girlfriend. She is in love with Dave Batista but he is married, but when his wife and him have problems he turns to Baby when he needs someone. I can't tell you anymore you will just have to read._**

**_xoxo 3Amber3_**

* * *

The date had gone well. Baby and Dave were now heading back to his hotel room. Dave wrapped his arms around Babys shoulders, and hugged her. His body, his warmth, and his scent were driving her crazy. She looked up at him, and he smiled. He bent down, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When he stood back up, he pulled her tighter against him. Baby could feel his manhood growing in his jeans. His hand slid down her back, and cupped her bottom. Dave picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, and laid on top of her. Dave made a fiery trail of kisses down Baby's neck. He pulled her shirt over her head, and placed kisses here and there, until her breasts were exposed. He gently suckled both breasts, before going further down. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of her skirt and thong, and pulled them off. He pulled off her left shoe, and made a line of kisses from her ankle to the middle of her thigh. He did the same to the right leg. He crawled back up her body, and gently bit Babys lip.

Baby slid her hands under his shirt, and pulled it up. He sat up on his knees, and pulled it the rest of the way off. At the sight of his hard chest, she kneeled in front of him, and teased his nipples with her tongue, while she unbuttoned his pants. He threw her clothes on the floor. She felt his hand go between her legs, and slide along her opening, before he played with her clit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a heated kiss. He laid her back down. He stood from the bed, and took off his pants. He laid on her again, and slowly entered her. His strokes were slow and torturous at first. After a few minutes, he picked up the pace, and drove himself deeper within. Dave went on for quite awhile, making her cum again and again. When he finally came, he growled, then moaned her name. They laid there silently for awhile. Then, he whispered, "I love you, Baby." He must have thought she was asleep. She was shocked, to say the least. Baby stayed still, because she was afraid he would take back what he said, if he knew she was awake.

The next morning Baby woke up to someone knocking on the door. She walked over with a sheet around her and answered the door. When the door opened she found Randy standing on the other side. "I take it you had lots of fun last night." He said laughing as she pulled him in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him knowing he was to be watching the girls.

"I came over to see how things went, from the looks of it they went pretty damn good." He said smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be watching the girls?" She asked him annoyed that he showed up.

"They are asleep, I will go back over soon I just had to check on my best friend." Just then Dave woke up and looked up at Randy.

"Hey man, is everything alright?" Dave asked worried about his girls.

"Yeah everything is fine, the girls are asleep. I just came over to check on you two, I am going to head back over now." Just as soon as Randy walked out the door he ran back in.

" Soon to be ex wife heading this way, you two get dressed now!" He yelled at them.

"Shit!" Dave said grabbing clothes trying to get dressed as fast as he could. Just as they got dressed there was a knock at the door.

"I am not getting that." Randy said laughing.

"Pussy, I will." Baby said walking over to the door and opening it. "Gabby, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to act as nice as she could.

"I am here to work things out with my husband." Baby was scared that Dave would work things out with his wife and she would just be some chick he had sex with while they was fighting.

"I don't want to work things out with you so just leave." Dave said to Gabby trying to get her out of the room as soon as he could.

"Can we just talk please?" Gabby looked over at the bed, then on the floor to see a pair of thongs that was way to small for Dave. She looked over at Randy, then to Baby. Baby then noticed what Gabby had seen and was about to run out the door.

"I really just want you to leave, I don't want to talk and any talking will be done threw lawyers." Dave said not noticing what Gabby had seen yet.

"Oh really, How about I take you down for adultery!" Gabby said walking over pointing to the underwear on the floor.

"You can't prove that I had sex with anyone Gabby, now get out or I will have you arrested!" Dave yelled at her. Just then the door opened and there was Dave's girls standing there. Randy knew the girls did not need to hear, or know about what was going on in the room. Baby walked over to the girls.

"Come on girls, lets go down and get some breakfast." She said trying to get out of the room.

"No bitch, Randy can take the girls. You, me and Dave are going to have a little talk." Gabby said to Baby. Randy got the girls out of there as fast as he could. Baby was now really pissed and was about to knock this girl out for telling her what to do.

"There is nothing to talk about Gabby." Dave said wanting to punch her himself.

"Oh yes there is, I know she's the girl you was fucking!" She yelled at him.

"How do you know that? Maybe I am fucking someone else!" Dave yelled. Baby felt anger hit her. 'Why is he trying to hide that it was us having sex' Baby though now so pissed off.

"Take off your pants Baby because if you are missing thongs then I know these are yours." Gabby yelled to Baby.

"What are you a fucking lesbian now?" Dave yelled at Gabby.

"No I just want to know if its her that you are fucking!" She yelled back.

"Well she isn't the girl I am fucking now just leave me the hell alone!" Dave yelled. Baby picked up her purse and walked out the door. She was now pissed off that Dave was trying to hide what they did. She didn't care who knew, and there he was trying to keep it from his soon to be ex wife. Slamming the door behind her and going back to Randy's room. You could hear screaming in Daves room for almost a hour. Baby left the hotel she was sick of it and she didn't care if she ever seen Dave again at this point.

A few hours later Babys cell phone started to ring. She looked down to see Daves number on the caller ID. "What the fuck do you want?" She said not to happy with him.

"Where are you?" Dave asked her.

"Far away from you as I can be, what do you want?" She asked wanting to get this over with.

"Can we meet and talk?"

"What ever you have to say to me just fucking say it on the phone." Baby was now very pissed she was about to break her phone.

"I am going to work things out with Gabby, she is going to treat the girls better. I don't want her to know about what we did. I told her it was some random girl and you and Randy was watching the girls all night." Dave said scared that Baby would tell Gabby what they really did.

"Fuck you Dave, don't ever come near me ever again! I wont tell your bitch of a wife but don't think next time you guys fight that I am going to let you fuck me and use me again!" Baby yelled closing her cell phone. She got up from the bench she was sitting on at a near by lake. She threw the phone in the water and walked back to the hotel to pack her things because she was sick of it.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Randy walked in the room as Baby was packing her things. He sat down on the bed and watched her for a few minutes before saying anything. He could tell how hurt she was from Dave. He we wanted to be the shit out of Dave for doing this to his best friend. "I told you to stay away from him didn't I." Randy asked watching her packing her things.

"Shut up or else I will bitch slap you." She said walking away from him.

"What the fuck did I do to you? All I did was warn you to stay the hell away from him, I knew this was going to fucking happen." Randy said getting up ready to walk out of the room.

"I don't give a fuck, I am going home. I don't have a cell phone no more when I get a new one I will call you." Baby said watching him walk out the door pissed off.

Randy felt so bad, he tried to keep her from being hurt. It was pay back time and Randy would be the one to get it. He walked down to Dave's hotel room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Gabby opened the door. "What do you need Randy?" She said smiling as if she won.

"Is Dave here I need to talk to him?" Randy asked her wanting to bitch slap her. She let Randy in the room so he could talk to Dave. Dave walked out of the bathroom looking up at a pissed off Randy.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Acting like nothing was wrong.

"You mother fucker, she is leaving! She don't even want to fucking talk to me because of you." Randy said punching Dave in the face.

"What the hell Randy?" Gabby yelled shoving him away from Dave.

"Shut up bitch or I will let Baby beat the fuck out of you." Randy said shoving her off him. "By the way Gabby, Dave did fucking sleep with Baby. He made her think he was going to leave you and be with her." Randy said walking out of the room slamming the door behind him. Just as he walked out of the room there stood Baby in tears. She had heard everything, then again everyone on that floor had heard. She just looked down the hall and walked away. Randy ran after her trying to get her to stay with him but it just wasn't working. After a hour of begging her to stay he knew it was no use because she had already made up her mind. Randy watched her leave afraid he would loose his best friend forever.

A month had passed and he only heard from Baby once. She wouldn't answer his called or his text messages. Randy was about to give up ever talking to her until one day his phone rang. He looked down shocked as hell that she was calling him. "Hey about time you called me." Randy said so happy she called.

"Yeah, hey I heard you are getting some time off. Do you got any plans?"

"No, but I would like to spend time with my best friend." He said getting her to laugh.

"Yeah, the be cool. Dave called me." She said sounding a little upset.

"What did he want?" Randy asked her not to happy that Dave called her.

"He called to say sorry, and that his is getting a devoice to Gabby." Randy just shook his head.

"So, are you going to go back to him?" Baby laughed.

"Randy, how dumb do you think I am? I swear off all men for ever and ever." She said getting Randy to laugh at that one.

"So are you telling me you got yourself a little hottie lesbian girlfriend?" Randy said sounding a little to excited.

"No pervert, and if I did you wouldn't be aloud to watch." She said laughing at Randy.

"Hey, I can dream. So are you coming to my house to stay when I get my break?" He asked a little afraid to tell her about a party he had planned coming up.

"Yeah, I will be there. Hey I have to go I will call you later tonight." She said to Randy.

"Yeah, talk to you later tonight, bye."

"Bye." Randy hung up his cell phone, he knew he had to go talk to Dave.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think sorry it took me a while to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy went to see Dave, he had invited him to the party but now he was unsure because of Baby going to be there. Randy knocked on Dave's hotel room door. Dave answered in boxers. "Hey Randy, what can I do for you?" Dave asked him. Dave forgave Randy for hitting him because he knew if that was him he would of done the same thing.

"About my party, Baby is going to be there and..." Before Randy could finish Dave cut him off.

"You don't want me there now?" Dave asked sounding a little upset.

"No, I just want to warn you and tell you to just to let her alone. She is my best friend and I really care about her." Randy said sounding like a boyfriend or a older brother.

"Okay, Randy you sound like your her boyfriend, brother or father." Randy laughed because he was always protective over Baby.

"No, just friends and I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I almost lost her because of the shit you did." Dave shook his head, he felt so bad he almost messed up two best friends.

"I won't do anything to hurt her, I swear." Just then Randy heard a girl call Dave's name.

"New girlfriend?" Randy asked knowing if Dave had a girlfriend then Baby would be safe.

"Naw, I just really needed laid." Dave said laughing. Randy shook his head, he knew he would really have to watch Dave around Baby now.

"Well I will let you get back to you chick and will see you next week at my party." Randy walked away. Dave turned around to the girl that was in his room.

"Ready for round two?" She asked him.

"Can you please leave, I need some time alone." Dave said to the girl who's name he forgot.

"I guess, am I ever going to see you again?" She asked knowing no matter what he said that he wasn't going to be calling her up any time soon.

"Yeah, next time I am in town I will call you." The girl just smiled and shook her head. She had heard that many times for other wrestlers. She got dressed and went on her way. Dave waited until she was gone then picked up he phone to call Baby.

Baby just got out of the shower when her phone started to ring. Thinking it was Randy calling her back she picked it up. "What do you want pervert."

"Umm... Baby this is Dave."

"Oh shit sorry, I though you was Randy." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I was calling about Randy's party and wondering if you would like to maybe be my date?"

"Look Dave, I really don't want to go down this road again with you. I am not your fuck buddy when you and your wife are having problems."

"I know your now, her and I are over so we can be together." He said trying to get Baby to change her mind.

"You told me that last time, I really don't want to go back. We can be friends." Dave wasn't to happy with his answer. He wanted her to say that she would give him another chance.

"Please, Baby one last chance?" He begged her again.

"No Dave, its over. Look I have to go Randy is beeping in I will talk to you later." She hung up on him not even giving him a chance to say bye.

"Hey, about time you answered." Randy said to Baby.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Dave." She said sounding upset.

"Is everything alright?" Randy asked knowing something was wrong.

"Yeah he just wants to work things out and get back together."

"Your not going to are you?" Randy asked.

"No, I told you Randy I am done with men."

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt by him again. Maybe I should tell him to not come to my party." Randy said trying to do what was for the best.

"No Randy everything will be fine, I will see you next week at your house."

"Okay, see you next week." Baby hung up and went to get some sleep. She had so much to do and so little time. She had to talk to Randy about something but she didn't want it to be over the phone. She threw out the stick that was in her hand and went to lay down.

Days had passed and it was now time for Baby to go to Randy's house. She had just pulled in his drive way to see him standing there with Dave. 'Great, just fucking great' she though as she got out of the car. Randy walked out and helped her get her things out of the car. "Why is he here?" She asked not to happy.

"His now ex-wife got the house, so he is staying with me until he buys a new one." Randy said knowing she wasn't going to be happy about this.

"I'm just going to get a hotel room." She said about to get back in her car but Randy stopped her.

"I wont let him bother you, I promise. You can even sleep in my room like always." She looked up at Randy.

"You owe me big time for this." She said pushing him as they walked in the house. When she got inside she seen Dave walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Baby how are you doing?" Dave asked trying to talk to her some.

"I've been better. Randy I am going to put my things in your room." She said walking to Randy's bedroom. Dave looked over at Randy then shook his head.

"She sleeps with you when you have two guest rooms?" Dave asked thinking that Randy and Baby mite be dating and hiding it from him.

"Yeah she always does, relax she is my best friend. We sleep dressed and that is all we do in there together." Randy said noticing the angry look on Daves face. Dave watched Randys bedroom door waiting for Baby to come out. Randy walked back to the bedroom to make sure Baby was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" He noticed her sitting on his bed going threw her things.

"Yeah, I just need to find something that is all." Randy picked up a bottle of pills that had falling on the floor.

"These?" He asked looking at the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." Randy looked at the name on the bottle then looked at Baby.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked knowing if she was it most likely was Daves. Baby shook her head yes then started crying. Randy put his arms around her trying to get her to calm down.

"How far along are you?" She looked down at her hands.

"A month and a half." She said crying some more.

"Daves the father?" He asked her knowing she was going to say yes.

"Yeah, please don't tell him." She begged Randy.

"Okay, but you are going to have to tell him some day soon."

"I know, but I really don't want to." Randy got her to calm down and come out of the room. He knew she had to tell Dave because he had the right to know but this was something she had to do on her own. Dave looked up as Baby walked out of the room. He felt nothing but jealousy when he seen Randy was holding her hand.

"Everything okay?" Dave asked noticing she was crying.

"Yeah, everything is just find." She said putting on a fake smile and walking outside by Randys pool. Dave looked at Randy wanting to know why she was crying.

"What's really going on Randy?" Dave asked knowing they was hiding something.

"Ask her, its not my place to say." 


	8. Chapter 8

Dave went out by the pool to find Baby sitting beside it with her feet in the water. He sat down beside her. She didn't even look at him because she knew it was him. He sat there waiting to see if she would say something or even look at him but she didn't. He knew he had to say something because he couldn't take her being like this. "Want to talk about what is wrong?" He asked her.

"I told you, I am fine. Let me alone for a while." She said trying to get him to let her alone.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you. Was it something I did?" She got up and was about to walk in the door when she turned around and looked at him.

"Just go back to your wife like you did before." Baby walked in the house and went right to Randy's room. Randy knew he had to do something or else he was going to have a war in his own home. He walked out to where Dave was standing.

"Are you going back to your wife?" Randy asked wanting to know.

"I told you that it is over. She don't want me back." Dave said wanting everyone to stop treating him like he was.

"I will try and get her to talk to you give me a few minutes." Randy said walking to his room to talk to Baby. When he got in the bedroom he found her laying on his bed crying. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"You really should tell him."

"Shut up Randy." She said pushing his hand off her.

"You don't have to be such a bitch to me." Randy said getting up to leave her alone.

"Wait, I am sorry it's not your fault." She said sitting up looking down at the floor. Randy put his arms around his best friend, he knew she was hurting and knew that it couldn't be good for the baby. That was when he got a idea that he wasn't sure if she would go along with.

"What would you say if I told you we can pretend to date, and say the baby is mine." Baby looked up at him confused.

"That would make me look like some slut or something."

"No, it wouldn't. It is up to you." Randy walked out of the room to let Baby alone to think.

A few hours later she went down to see Randy and Dave playing a game. She sat down next to Randy. They played the game for a while and Baby just watched. She looked up at Dave who she could see he was jealous because the way she was so close to Randy. "I though about what you told me in the bedroom." She said to Randy not taking her eyes off Dave.

"Yeah, do you want to go talk about it?" Dave looked at them knowing they was keeping something from him.

"No, I made up my mind and my answer is no I don't want to do it." Randy smiled he was glad she made the right choice.

"So are you going to say anything?" Randy said to her.

"Yeah, just not right now." She said looking at Dave again. He was getting really annoyed with this and got up and walked away. Baby got up and went after him. She found him sitting out side on the swing. She went over and sat next to him knowing even though she didn't want to talk to him she would have to.

"What are you and Randy hiding from me are you dating?" He asked her causing her to laugh.

"No, we are not dating. It has nothing to do with me and Randy." She said causing Dave to become confused.

"They what are you two hiding from me?" He asked her getting annoyed with all of this.

"Dave, I don't know how to tell you this." He looked at her waiting for her to tell him. "I am pregnant." He looked at her with a angry look.

"Is Randy the father?" He only though that because how close they was and she would sleep in the same room as him all the time.

"No, you are." She said getting up and walking away.

* * *

**R&R. Let me know what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Baby went up to Randys room. Randy walked in not long after to make sure she was alright. "I take it you told him?" Randy asked hugging his best friend.

"Yeah." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"How did he take it?" Randy asking wanting to know what was going on.

"I don't know, I walked away right after I told him." Baby said whipping away hear tears.

"It will all work out, I promise." He hugged his best friend.

"I love you and I don't know what I would do with out you." Baby said getting up to clean up her face.

"I would have a happier life with out you." Randy said joking.

"Yeah right you would be so lost with out me." Baby said pushing him.

"No, I would be happy. Do you know how much I would get laid without you being around." He laughed as she made a grossed out face.

"Okay walking add for a STD." Randy busted out laughing.

"You have such a sweet way with words. I feel so loved by my best friend." Randy said acting like what she said hurt his feelings.

"That is why you are so lucky to have me as your best friend or else you would catch something from a girl." Randy laughed again throwing his pillow at her. She caught it and hit him with it. Randy was glad he got her laughing and her mind off of Dave. After a while of joking around Baby laid down to take a nap while Randy went to go see what Dave was up to. When he walked in the kitchen he seen Dave sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Hey man everything alright?" Randy asked him.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to do or say to her right now." Dave said shaking his head.

"Well she is sleeping right now so you got more time to think." Randy said getting a drink and sitting down.

"That's a good thing I guess." Dave said trying to figure out what to do.

"So how are the girls doing?" Randy asked.

"Good, they can't wait until I get a house so they can have there own rooms again. My mom said they are driving her crazy though." Dave said laughing.

"I am going to go to the store. I got to get things for the party tomorrow night, let Baby know when she gets up." Randy said heading out the door.

About a half hour later Baby woke up and looked around the room. She wanted to go back home already. She loved spending time with Randy but dealing with Dave was not what she wanted. She got up and walked down the stairs to see Dave asleep on the couch and Randy no where in site. She walked around the house a little more trying to find him getting a little annoyed when she seen his car was gone. She was more pissed that he left her alone with Dave, she didn't want to be alone with him anymore. Baby stayed outside by the pool when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to see Dave and wanted to get up and leave right away. "Randy went to the store to get things for his party." Baby just shook her head. Dave stood there just watching her sit by the pool. He didn't know what to say but he knew he wanted to figure out something because part of him wanted to be in this babys life, and the girls loved Baby. If she would become there step-mother they would be forever happy, and so would Dave. Baby got sick of Dave just watching her so she stood up to walk away when all the sudden she fell in the pool. Dave began to freak out when she didn't come back up and jumped in after her. He pulled her up out of the water sitting her on the chair beside the pool.

"Baby are you okay?" Dave asked as she gave him a angry look.

"Why didn't you just let me alone!" She yelled shoving him away.

"What let you kill yourself and our child!" Dave yelled back at her. She walked in the house trying to avoid Dave. He went in after her grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Let fucking go me of right now!" She yelled trying to pull her arm away form him.

"No, I want to try and work things out with you. My girls love you, and now we have a baby on the way, and well I love you." Dave said letting go of her arm.

"No you don't." She said walking up to Randys room and slamming the door behind her. Dave shook his head figured he would try again later.

* * *

R&R I hope you like it so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later Randy returned and seen Dave sitting on the couch. He looked around and didn't see Baby. "Hey man, can you help me carry everything in?" He asked Dave.

"Yeah sure." Dave got up and helped him. While they was putting all the stuff Randy had bought in the house Baby came down and started to put the things away. Randy could tell she had been crying but he didn't want to push it right now. While she put things away she seems to be in a daze.

"Do you want me to help you get ready for the party?" Baby asked Randy.

"Yeah that would be great, I am going to shower and get ready you can start soon as I am done I will take over then you can get ready." Randy said walking up to his room. Dave sat down at the table watching Baby put the beer and other drinks in the cooler. When she went to pick it up Dave jumped up out of his seat stopping her.

"You shouldn't be lifting that in your condition." he said taking the cooler from her. Baby just rolled her eyes and walked away. She was annoyed at how Dave was trying to act like he cared. She knew soon as his wife came crawling back to him, he would be gone. A little while later Randy walked down and started helping out. Baby took off to get ready for the party. By the time she was ready people started pulling in. She looked out the window to see Dave and Randy out by the pool talking to some people. She walked down to enjoy the party as much as she could.

After the party:

The party was finally over Randy and Baby started to clean up. She looked around for Dave but didn't see him. Randy was in a bad mood also because Dave promised he would help clean up. What Randy didn't tell Baby was Gabby showed up to talk to Dave and they took off together. "Where is Dave?" Baby asked wanting to know.

"He took off in the middle of the party." Randy said not wanting to tell Baby the whole truth.

"Why was it to much for him?" Baby asked throwing cups away.

"No, don't worry about it. Lets just clean this up tomorrow." Randy said sitting down on the couch. Baby sat down next to him and laughed.

"I hate to break it to you lazy, but it is 3 am so it is tomorrow." Randy started to laugh.

"Yeah smart ass, lets go to bed I am beat." He said getting up pulling her with him.

"Okay, you owe me for helping you with all this." She said fallowing him as if she had a choice.

"What do I owe you?" He said laughing.

"I don't know yet." They walked in the bedroom getting ready for bed. Just then Baby heard the door downstairs open the close. She knew Dave must of just got back. She wanted to talk to him and knew since he had some time alone this would be best.

"Randy, I will be right back." She said walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When she got down to the bottom she noticed the room was dark. She reached for the light switch only to find Dave laying on the couch on top of no other then Gabby. Dave looked up and felt like shit after he seen Babys face.

"I was going to talk to you, but it's no longer important." She said going back up to Randys room. She slammed the door causing Randy to jump.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked getting in bed.

"Did you now Dave is down stairs on your couch getting ready to fuck Gabby?" Baby yelled sitting down on the bed. Randy was now pissed. Dave told him that he was done with her and he wanted to work things out with Baby, but yet there he is about to fuck Gabby. Randy jumped up out of the bed and took off down the stairs.

"Both of you have five seconds to get the fuck out of my house right now!" He yelled pointing to the door.

"Relax Randy." Dave said getting up.

"No I will not fucking relax. You sat here and told me you was done with that bitch and you wanted to work things out with Baby. You told me you was happy about Baby having your baby because you loved her. This does not look like fucking love to me. Now get out of my house both of you!" Randy yelled opening the door for then to leave. They walked out the door only to have it slam right behind them.

* * *

R&R Please.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Randy noticed Baby was not herself. She mostly laid on the couch and didn't say very much. He just wanted to see her back to her happy self again and it was killing him to see her like this. He wanted to hunt Dave down and beat the hell out of him for doing this to his best friend. Baby wasn't sure what to do about the baby. All day she keep thinking about putting the baby up for adoption. She was afraid she wouldn't do a good job as a mother. Just then there was a knock at the door. Randy got up to answer it and found Dave outside. "What do you want?" Randy asked wanting to punch Dave in the face.

"I came to get my things and talk to Baby." Dave said waiting for Randy to start a fight.

"Just let her alone. Get your things and go." Randy said trying to protect his best friend.

"I really need to talk to her about the baby." Randy didn't like where this was going at all.

"What about it?"

"Gabby wants to work things out but she thinks this baby is going to mess it up. She wants Baby to get a abortion or let the baby be adopted." Dave said looking down at his feet.

"Is that what you want?" Randy asked him.

"Yes and no. I want to work things out with my wife so yes, but no because I always wanted another kid and Gabby don't want any." Randy just shook his head. There was no way was he letting Dave tell Baby to kill or give up this child.

"Don't talk to her today about it give her some time." Randy said letting Dave in to get his things. Dave walked in the guest room and picked up his things then walked out. As he walked out the door he seen Baby laying on the couch. She looked up at him then looked away. He walked out the door with out even looking back. Randy sat down next to Baby.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what do you need to talk about?" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Dave told me Gabby wants you to get a abortion or to give the baby up so that it don't mess up there marriage. He said in a way he wants you to also but, in a way he don't because he wants another child. I don't want you to do something because of what they want you to do. I want you to do what you want to do and I will support you threw it all." Randy felt bad telling her this but he knew if Dave told her then it would be telling her what to do not letting her decide for herself.

"I was thinking about letting someone adopt the baby, so I guess it will be for the best." Randy could tell she was hurting because of this.

"There is another choice." He said worried she mite say no.

"What would that be because I don't see any." She said about to cry.

"Well, we could go back out. You can keep the baby and we can tell everyone the baby is mine and I will take full reasonability. You get to keep the child, I get this smokin hot girlfriend, and you get a very sexy boyfriend." He said laughing.

"You are to in love with yourself." She said laughing and pushing him a little.

"Some one has to love me besides if you was me you would be looking at yourself naked every day." Baby busted out laughing.

"I swear you are gay."

"You are so funny. I am not gay and you know it." He said pushing her back a little.

"Prove it then, because from where I am at right now you are so gay." Randy just smiled then kissed her.

"You do know gay men can kiss girls." She said laughing.

"Want to go to the bedroom so I can prove to you I am not gay." She rolled her eyes laughing at him.

"No thank you, I believe you now."

"Your no fun. So what do you say?" Randy said getting up off the couch.

"To sex with you?" She said fallowing him out to the kitchen.

"No, about what I told you." He got some lunch meat out to make some sandwiches.

"Yeah, we can try it. If you make me a sandwich." Baby said sitting down at the table.

"Now who is lazy?" He said laughing at her.

"Hey I cleaned up after your party, so be nice to me." He handed her food and a bottle of water then sat down next to her. Both sat and ate there food while talking about what they was going to do. Deep down Randy was so happy and wished that the baby really was his. He didn't want Dave to change his mind and mess it all up for him.

* * *

R&R Let me know what you think so far.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was great for Baby and Randy. They would spend nights talking about what they was going to name the baby and everything they wanted to get. Randy was so excited, he couldn't wait till the baby was born. He was just scared that Dave mite try and take the baby from him. Randy and Baby were so happy, but Dave was nothing but depressed. Gabby keep on telling him to make Baby get rid of the child. She knew that if Baby would keep it, eventually Dave would go right back to her. Gabby knew Randy was taking over and telling everyone the child was his but that still wasn't good enough for her. She wanted this child to never exist so she could have Dave all to herself. The was a few times when she would catch Dave going to write a e-mail to Baby about wanting to see the child and be in its life. Soon after he would send them Gabby made sure to get on the computer and unsend them causing Dave to believe Baby was deleting the letters.

One night when Dave got on to try one last time to send Baby a e-mail he noticed she was on line. He wrote another letter to her, and told her to call him soon as she read it. He got off line then shut down his lap top. This time Gabby couldn't delete the letter because she was at home and Dave was on the road. Once Baby read the e-mail she looked over at Randy who was asleep next to her. She couldn't sleep because the baby was kicking and it keep her up. She got up out of the bed, grabbing her cell phone to call Dave. She really didn't want to go threw this with him she just wanted him to let her alone. After three rings Dave picked up.

"Hey, I am so glad you called me." He said so glad he could finally talk to her.

"Just tell me what you want because I want to try and get back to sleep." She said not so happy.

"I just wanted to talk about the baby. I would like to be in the babys life and yours." Baby wanted nothing more then to send Randy to kick his ass for this.

"You had your chance, but you went back to your wife. She wants to kill my child or ship it off to some other family. I want to be a mother and I am glad I am having this baby. I will do just fine with out you, just go back to your wife and stay out of my life and this babys life. Randy is going to be his or her father, because he is more of a man then you will ever be." She said very angry with Dave.

"How can you say that? I am taking care of my two girls and doing a damn good job on my own. I am a good father and you damn well know it!" He yelled threw the phone at her.

"Look just forget about it. You went back to her so stay with her I am not letting you walk in and out of this childs life just like you do to me." Baby said hanging up on him then going back to bed with Randy. Baby though that Randy was asleep, but he wasn't. He heard everything she had said to Dave. He was happy she had told Dave off, but he knew this wouldn't be the end of Dave bothering her.

The next day Baby was getting ready to head home for a few days. Randy wasn't to happy because he wanted to be with her every minute he could. He also knew Dave had some time off so he was worried that Dave would go to the house and bother her some more.

Once Gabby got home she wanted to relax but she had so much to do. Randy and her had made plans for her to move in with him and sale her home. She had to make calls to get her things packed and moved. Baby was sitting at the table looking threw the phone book for some movers when someone knocked at her door. She really didn't want someone to visit her right now because she wanted to get everything done then go back to spending time with Randy. When she opened the door there stood no other then Daves wife Gabby.

"What do you want?" Baby said ready to slam the door in her face.

"I want to talk to you about Daves child." Gabby said just walking in the house.

"This is not Daves child, he or she is my and Randys child thank you very much now leave." Baby said about ready to punch this women in the face.

"We both know Randy didn't make that baby. Now here is the deal, you give up the child or get a abortion or else." Gabby said smiling to Baby.

"Or else what?" Baby said not liking where this was going.

"I will tell everyone the truth, that the baby is Daves. It will show how much of a slut you are to sleep with a married man and get your slutty self knocked up. If that don't work I have something else in mind. Think about it, you got a week to decided or else I tell everyone." Gabby said walking out the door. Baby slammed the door then leaned against it. She slid down the door way, sat at the bottom curled up crying. She really didn't know what to do now. She didn't want everyone to think she was a slut but she wanted this baby. She never seen Randy so happy, he really wanted a baby also.

'What am I going to do?' She though to herself still laying on the cold wooden floor.

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think so far. I want to thank everyone who is reading this.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days Baby had everything moved in to Randys. He was on his way home to see her and he couldn't wait. Randy walked in the house to find Baby curled up sleeping on the couch. He put his things away then went to wake her. "Baby wake up, I missed you. We can sleep later." He said laughing as she pushed him away.

"I need sleep, I haven't been getting much." She said covering her head up.

"No, wake up. Why do you look like you have been crying?" Randy asked pulling the covers away from her face.

"I am just stressed, everything will be fine." She said sitting up. Randy sat down next to her knowing she was holding things from him.

"Has Dave been bothering you?" He asked worried that Dave was stressing her out.

"No more like his wife." Baby said sitting herself down in Randys lap.

"Gabby? What she say or do to you?" Baby really didn't want to tell Randy because she was afraid he would also think she was a slut. After a few minutes of bugging her Randy finally got the truth out of her. He was shocked that Gabby would say that to Baby. Randy really didn't care if Gabby told everyone the truth because he knew Baby wasn't a slut and he wanted this baby. He didn't care that Dave was the real father.

"Have you told Dave?" Randy asked wondering if Dave knew about what Gabby did.

"No, I am sure he sent her to make my life a living hell." Baby said cuddling in to Randy.

"I don't think Dave knows. Maybe we should call him up and tell him." Randy said to Baby.

"No I am sure he knows, lets just forget about both of them and have some us time." She said kissing Randy.

"Umm.. I like the sound of that." He said getting up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Days had passed and Babys week was up. Baby was getting ready to go out shopping when her cell phone started to ring. She never seen that number before thinking it was Randy using a friends phone she answered it. "Did you decide what you are going to do yet?" She head Gabbys voice.

"I am keeping my baby, there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind. If you call me anymore I am going to have you arrested!" Baby shouted hanging up. She was sick of people pushing her around and taking her happiness from her. Baby grabbed her purse and keys then went out the door. She would be going on the road with Randy soon and she wanted to make sure she had everything she would need.

After Baby had all her shopping done she was on her way back to Randys house. On her way home her cell phone started to ring. "Hey hun, when are you coming back home?" Randy asked her.

"I am putting the stuff in the car then I will be on my way." She said laughing.

"Okay, I was going to pack my things but I see you beat me to it again." Randy said laughing.

"Hey someone has to take care of you." Baby said pushing the cart to the cart return. Randy was talking to her when he all the sudden heard someone scream. Just then the phone disconnected causing Randy to freak out. He knew where she was and had to get there fast. When Randy seen her car he ran over to it. There was cops and people standing all around.

"Sir, you have to step back with the rest of the people." The cop told him.

"You don't understand this is my girlfriends car where is she?" The cop looked at him.

"Your girlfriend? What is her name?" The cop asked making sure Randy just wasn't trying to find out what was going on.

"Baby Daniels, she's 22 years old and shes also carrying our baby." Randy said freaking out.

"She was taking to the hospital. There was a hit and run, someone ran her over and keep on going we are trying to find out who. Do you have any idea who would do this to her?" Randy started to cry. All he could think about was loosing her.

"Not right now, no." He said just wanting to see her so bad and know that she was alright.

"You can go to the hospital in the ambulance with her, it is right over there." The cop said pointing.

"Thanks so much." Randy said getting ready to walk away.

"We promise you we will do all we can to find who did this to her." The officer felt so bad. He couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt this pretty young women but there is a lot of sick people out there. Randy got in the ambulance looking at Baby. She was pretty messed up and he was so afraid she wasn't going to make it. He grabbed her hand and held on to it the whole way to the hospital.

Three hours late while Randy was in the waiting room a doctor came out. "Mr. Orton" Randy stood up soon. The doctor walked over to him.

"Miss Daniels is just find she is away and in some pain." Randy was so happy that she was alright.

"What about the baby?" Randy asked scared to know what that doctors answer was.

"I am sorry there was nothing we can do she lost the baby." Randy felt his heart breaking. He knew she wanted this baby so bad and so did he.

"Does she know?" The doctor shook his head yes.

"Yeah, she knows. She said she would like to see you and wants to talk to the police because she knows who did this to her." Randy thanked the doctor then went in the room to see his girlfriend. Soon as he walked in the room he could tell she was upset. He walked over to the bed sitting down next to her.

"Who did it?" Randy asked wanting to kill who ever did this. Baby had tears in her eyes but she had to tell him.

"Gabby." Was all Baby could say. Randy wanted to know if Dave had any part of this, and if he did there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Once Baby had fallen asleep Randy left the room. He had things that would be need taken care of. First he went to the police station and reported who hit Baby. She deserved justice and so did there baby. Randy was so pissed because he really wanted this child and now everything was gone. He knew he had to do one more thing and that was talk to Dave, because if he found out Dave had anything to do with this then he ass would be going to jail right along with Gabby. He waited for Dave to answer instead he got a voice mail.

"Hey Dave, Baby is in the hospital and I wanted to talk to you about some things give me a call when you get this." He hung up then went to get something to eat. Soon as he sat down to eat his cell phone went off looking at it to see Dave was calling back.

"Hey is Baby alright?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah she is fine, but she lost the baby." Dave was just on his way home when he seen cop cars at his house.

"Randy there is a bunch of cops at my house so I have to go. I will call you back once I find out what is going on." Before Dave could hang up Randy knew it was time to tell him.

"They are there because Gabby is the reason Baby lost the child. Gabby tried to kill Baby with your car." Dave couldn't believe it. He didn't think Gabby would ever do something like that.

"I will talk to you later." Dave said hanging up.

Randy finished up eating then went back to check on Baby. The doctors told Randy if everything went alright she would be aloud to go home in two days, but she would need someone to take care of her. He would have to talk to Vince about getting some more time off to be with her. Randy wonder if Dave would be taking time off work also to keep his wife out of jail.

Days had passed and Baby was finally aloud to go home. She couldn't wait to go home and be with Randy. Randy helped her out of the car and in to the house. They walked in the door and saw candles lit everywhere. Randy had everything all set up wanting to make everything better for her. This is nice. She said.

Yeah, I just want you to know everything is going to be alright. He replied.

The next day

Baby woke up cuddled to Randy. She looked around the room, then got out of bed. Randy was still asleep in the bed so she went down to get some breakfast. A few minutes later someone knocked at the door. Baby answered the door to find Dave standing there looking very pissed off.

"What are you here to finish the job you wife didn't do?" Baby asked also pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" He said walking in the house.

"You wouldn't if listened to me because to you Gabby did no wrong!" Baby yelled causing Randy to wake up wondering who she was yelling at.

"I would of listened to you and you know it." He yelled back just as Randy walked in the room.

"Hey Dave, what's going on?" Randy asked.

"I just wanted to know why she never came to me about any of this. Now thanks to her my wife is in jail and my child is dead!" He yelled still very angry.

"Look Dave, I think you should go home. This is not Babys fault so do not yell at her. It is all Gabbys fault, if you want to scream at someone then go to her." Randy said knowing Baby didn't need this stress.

"Stay out of this Randy, it is between Baby and me. This has nothing to do with you at all." Dave said pissing Randy off even more.

"Nothing to do with me? That is all bull shit Dave. I was going to take care of the child and do what you are not man enough to do! It has everything to do with me!" Randy yelled getting in Daves face.

"Stop it both of you!" Baby yelled getting in the middle and shoving them apart. She knew she had to stop them before they beat the hell out of each other.

"Stay out of this Baby." Dave told her just as she slapped him in the face.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just leave before you end up in jail right next to your lovely wife." Gabby said pushing him to the door.

"Fine, but you and I have to talk about this. When Randy is not around because this has nothing to do with him." He said walking to the door.

"Just please leave, don't make this any worse then it already is." Dave shook his head then walked out the door. Baby looked over at Randy knowing this wasn't over yet.

"You alright?" Randy asked putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, because I am with you." She said smiling up at him.

"How about we shower and get out of the house for a while." He said pulling her to the bathroom.

"Do I get a choice?" She asked laughing.

"Nope." They knew this wouldn't be the last from Dave. Baby just wished she never had sex with Dave then all this stress wouldn't exist.

* * *

**R&R Sorry it took a while to update this I was having problems logging in to update for a few days.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Baby called up Dave. She wanted to talk to him about whatever he wanted and get it done and over with. She didn't think she was ever going to get to talk to Dave with out Randy because he was always right with her. To her he was like a lost puppy dog. Baby walked in the restaurant looking around for Dave. She found him sitting at a table alone and he seemed to be in his own little world. She sat down at the table with him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked really wanting to just go back home to Randy.

"Everything, I really didn't know she was going to do that. The girls were so happy they was going to have a brother or a sister on the way, and now I have to tell them that its not going to happen. They was even trying to talk me in to getting married to you because they wanted you to be there step mom. Since I went back to Gabby they have been with my mom and wont even talk to me. I can't tell them Gabby took there brother or sister away from them because they will hate me even more." Dave said looking down at his hands on his lap. Baby didn't know what to do or say.

"Then don't tell them I lost the baby, just say we though I was but turned out I wasn't." Baby said trying to make things easy for him.

"No, they will know I am lying to them. They was even talking about picking things out for the baby. Hell they was even planing the wedding, till I told them you was with Randy." He said sounding hurt.

"Aw, look Dave. I really need to get back is this all you had to talk about?" She said looking at her watch.

"No, I want you to drop charges on Gabby." Baby was shocked.

"Dave, she tried to kill me and she killed our child! I want that bitch to go to jail where she belongs!" Baby said getting up from her seat.

"Please Baby, I will pay you to drop them. I will give you what ever you want." He said begging her.

"I want my baby back in my belly. I want to feel him or her kick again! I want that bitch to pay for what she did and there is nothing you have that I want that will fix or bring back the baby!" She said then walked away. When she got out the door someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Then we can make another one, that will replace the one you lost." Dave said as he let go of her arm.

"You are a ass hole!" She screamed in his face then got in her car to go home. She walked in the door with tears in her eyes and Randy knew something was really wrong.

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

A month had gone by Dave had left Baby alone. She would see him time to time when she was with Randy but he never spoke to her. Randy told her that Dave was getting a devoice from Gabby. He also felt so bad for what he had said to Baby. Baby had some news for Randy and she couldn't wait to tell him when he got back. He told her he would be home for two days and wanted her to go on the road with him for a while. She sat out on the steps waiting for his car to pull in. After ten minutes of waiting Randy finally pulled in the driveway. Soon as he got out of the car Baby ran out to him and jumped in his arms. "I missed you so much!" She said as he carried her in the house.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her forehead as he put her down on her feet.

"I have to tell you something. You mite want to sit down for this." Randy started to get a little worried.

"What is it?" He asked sitting down.

"Well, you know how we was talking about the baby being ours?" Randy was confused. He was starting to wonder if she lost her mind and forgot she had lost the baby.

"Yeah but you lost the baby." He said trying not to make her upset.

"I know that, but I am pregnant again!" She said so happy.

"Oh my god, this is the greatest thing ever. We have to call everyone and let them know." He said so excited. Baby just laughed at him. She was so glad he was happy and for once in her life things seemed to be going the way she wanted them.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far. Sorry it is so short. Also, let me know if you think they should have a boy or a girl.**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

_Sorry it took me a while to update. I was busy taking care of my grandmother then I got cough up in a bunch of other things. Here is the new chapter hope you like it._

* * *

The days Randy had at home was up and he was back on the road working. Baby stayed home for a while because she had so much she had to do. Randy bragged to everyone about going to be a daddy. He was so happy that he didn't notice how much it was hurting Dave. Dave heard about it but wasn't really sure it was true. He looked around for Baby because he finally was ready to talk to her. He didn't want to ask Randy where she was because he had a feeling that would just get him punched in the face. Dave gave up looking for her after a hour. He didn't know her cell phone number and wasn't sure if she was home at Randys or maybe just sleeping in the hotel room. Randy noticed Dave sitting at the bar looking at his cell phone. "Hey, so have you heard the news?" Randy asked wanting to shove it in Daves face.

"That you are going to be a daddy?" Dave asked him back.

"Yeah, isn't that great. I am finally getting everything I ever wanted. Now all that is next is to get married and I will have the perfect life." Randy said sounding so happy.

"Nothing is perfect there bud, you will learn that." Dave said wanting to punch Randy in the face. After the devoice was over and done with Dave realized he loved Baby and that he fucked up big time. He was going to tell her when she came back on the road with Randy but now that she was having Randys baby he wasn't sure if it was the best time to tell her. He really had no one to talk to about this because when he tried they all told him to let it go and leave her alone. He felt like shit and there was nothing that could fix it right now.

"I hope it is a boy." Randy said to Dave.

"It shouldn't matter what the baby is, you should just be happy you are having one." Dave said looking at Randy annoyed with him.

"What is your problem?" Randy said noticing Dave was getting pissed off.

"You are, you just couldn't keep your dick in your pants and fucked it all up for me!" Dave yelled getting up and walking away. Randy watched him walk away with a evil smile on his face. He did just want he wanted to do and that was get under Daves skin. Dave walked in his hotel room and looked around. He felt so empty inside. He pulled out his phone then called Randys house. He knew if she was there she would pick up.

Baby was doing the dishes when the phone rang. She hoped it was Randy because she wanted to tell him that she was going to come see him soon. She got a shock when she heard Daves voice. "Dave why are you calling me?" She said scared he would same hate full things to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you that is all." He said sounding hurt.

"What about?" Baby said really not wanting to talk to him after everything that went down.

"I heard you are going to have baby to Randy."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I really want a baby so bad and Randy is a really great guy." She said wondering why Dave even cared about what was going on.

"When are you going to come and hang out again?" Dave knew if she would visit and he could hang out with her for a while maybe he could show her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

"Soon, I just have to get a hold of Randy." She said sitting down having a feeling he was gonna be keeping her on the phone for a while.

"We should spend some time together then." He said thinking of things to do to try and win her back.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea." She said not wanting Randy pissed at her.

"Randy that controlling?" Dave said knowing that mite of pissed her off.

"No, I just don't want him mad at me that is all."

"I don't see why we can't be friends." Dave said just as he heard a click on the phone.

"Hey Randy is beeping in, I will talk to you later I guess." She said wanting to get off the phone with him.

"Okay, I will talk to you later." Dave hung up the phone smiling to himself. He was going to get Baby back no matter what it took.

* * *

**R&R. Thanks for reading this so far and sorry it took me a while to update. I promise my updates will be more often.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Baby what took you so long to pick up?" Randy asked when she clicked over to him.

"Sorry, I was washing dishes." She didn't want to tell him that Dave had called her.

"So what are you up to?" He asked so happy to be talking to her.

"Well I am going to repaint my nails, go brush my teeth, pack my bags, then go to bed." She said laughing.

"Why are you packing your bags?" Randy asked not understanding.

"Maybe because I want to visit my boyfriend and spend some time with him."

"Yeah, so what color are you painting your nails?" He asked being nosey.

"Well I can't make up my mind. I was thinking black and hot pink." Randy busted out laughing.

"Maybe you should start hanging out with Jeff, you could pain each others nails different colors." Baby started laughing.

"Maybe you could let me paint yours" She said knowing he would not let her.

"No way, not happening." He said laughing.

"Aw come on, it will be fun."

"Forget it, hey hun I have to go so I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." Baby hung up and went to get ready. What Randy didn't know was she was leaving now because she wanted to surprise him.

A few hours later she walked up to Randys hotel room. She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. After a few minutes she was about to walk away when Dave walked passed her. He looked at her then shook his head. "He isn't there. He is still at the club with the guys." Dave said to her.

"Oh, I guess I will just get a room and wait till tomorrow then." She said getting ready to get a room.

"You can stay with me until he gets back." Dave said smiling at her.

"I don't know." She said not really thinking it was the best idea.

"Come on, why waste your money on a room you are only going to be in for a hour or so." Dave said trying to get her to hang out with him.

"Okay I guess you have a point." She said as they walked down to his room. 


	19. Chapter 19

_I was going to add this tomorrow but I though it would be best to do it tonight since I had the time. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks to everyone who reads this._

* * *

Randy walked in his hotel room with a girl. The last person on his mind was Baby and he didn't even know she was there. He got in bed with the girl and he really couldn't even remember her name. A hour later his cell phone started going off. The girl picked it up because Randy was passed out in the bed. "Hello?" She said thinking it was her phone.

"Hi I am sorry I think I have the wrong number." Baby said hanging up the phone. Dave looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked wondering why she looked confused.

"Yeah, I think I just called the wrong number or something that is all." She said then tried to call Randy once more. Once again the girl answered the phone and that's when Baby knew she didn't make the same mistake twice. "Who is this?" Baby asked annoyed with some girl answering Randys phone.

"Molly, who is this?" She then noticed she had Randys phone.

"Why are you answering my boyfriends phone?" Baby asked ignoring her question.

"Because he is asleep next to me and he told me he didn't have a girlfriend." Baby hung up on the girl. She was ready to kill and Dave could see it.

"What is wrong?" He asked already knowing.

"Nothing shut the fuck up I need to think." She said stressing out.

"Sorry, you don't need to take it out on me." Dave said walking to the bathroom. Baby put her head in her hands and began to cry. Dave walked out wondering if he should try and calm her down or let her have some space. She looked up at him as he walked in to the room.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't of taking it out on you. How many times before has he done this?" She asked Dave.

"I really don't know." Dave said sitting down next to her.

"Go with me?" She asked him.

"To his room are you crazy." Dave said knowing it was best to let it go.

"Fine I will go alone." She said walking out the door.

"Wait, I will come with you." He said right behind her. They walked down to Randys room and Baby pounded on the door. They could hear some talking and some movement. Baby pounded on the door once more. She was getting more and more pissed every second she waited for someone to answer the door. Baby began to walk away when someone opened the door. Randy was just in boxers and only seen Dave.

"What do you want?" He asked a little annoyed that Dave was at his door. Just then Baby walked back to where Randy could see her.

"Who is she Randy?" Baby said shoving her way in the room.

"Who is who?" Randy asked playing stupid.

"The fucking whore that is in here an where is she?" Baby said ready to find the women and beat her face in.

"There is no one here so stop it." Randy said putting his arms around Baby.

"Don't fucking touch me after you had you arms around some slut!" Baby yelled shoving him away.

"Baby I don't know what you are talking about." Dave then seen movement under the bed. He cleared his throat and pointed to the bed. Baby got the hint and shoved Randy out of her way. She got down on her knees and looked under the bed. She reached under gabbing a hand full of hair and yanked as hard as she could.

"Ouch what the fuck!" Yelled the Molly girl.

"Get you ass out now!" Baby said getting up off the floor.

"Baby I can..." She cut him off.

"Forget it, I don't ever want to see you again." She said getting ready to walk out of the room when Randy stopped her.

"What about our child?" He said worried that he would never see his child ever again.

"You made your bed Randy so you can lay in it. You want a child, make one with that slut." Dave fallowed her out of the room. He knew her being this upset wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Where are you going to go?" Dave asked Baby.

"I really don't know or even care right now."

"Well you can stay with me for the night. It would be best for you and the baby. In the morning you can figure everything out." Dave said letting her in his room.

"Thanks so much." She said walking in the room.

"You can have the bed, I will sleep on the couch or something."

"No, this is your room so you take the bed I will be just fine on the couch." She said sitting down.

"How about we share the bed. After all it is a big bed and that couch don't look to comfy."

"If you are trying to get in my pants you can forget it." She said thinking that was what he wanted.

"No, I am just being nice. I will even sleep in my clothes if that helps any." He said picking her up and putting her in the bed.

"Don't matter to me. I just want to go to sleep and forget this ever happened." Dave laid down in the bed next to her. It didn't take long and she was out like a light. Dave waited until he was sure she was asleep then took his phone in the bathroom to make a call.

"Hey Molly its Dave, I just wanted to thank you for what you did." He said to the women on the phone.

"When am I going to get my money? You know I should charge you double since that little bitch pulled my hair out some." Molly said pissed off.

"Sorry about that, I will pay you double then if you want." He said just glad his plan all worked out.

"I really hope she is worth all this for you." Molly said to Dave.

"Trust me she is." He said looking out to make sure Baby was still asleep. "Meet me in the lobby now I will give you the money now." He said hanging up and leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Baby woke up to find she was alone in bed. She just laid there thinking about everything that had happened to her. She was so pissed off at Randy for what he had done. She also though that she should of known better because how he was before. While she was thinking about everything and what to do Dave walked in with a bag of food. He sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the food. She opened the bag and looked inside. "Thanks." She said to him not looking up at him.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Dave asked wondering if he could talk her in to staying with him.

"No, not yet. However I am going to try and talk to him. After all I am carrying his child." She said trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah but he cheated on you, he don't deserve you at all." Dave said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah but that don't mean I should take his child away from him." She said pushing his arms away from her. "Look I am going to go talk to him and I will come back and let you know what I am going to do." She said getting up and leaving the room. Baby walked down to Randys room and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before he answered. He looked like hell, as if he didn't sleep at all. Soon as he seen her, he gave her a hug only to be pushed away.

"I am here to talk to you about this, not to make up and forget about it." Randy let her walk in the room. All night he had been trying to figure out where he went wrong but nothing made sense. Baby stood there waiting for him to explain what was going on with him to her but nothing came out. "Well, are you going to tell me why you cheated on me?" She asked getting annoyed with him. He still looked in deep though and it took a few more minutes before he said anything.

"That part I don't understand." He said causing Baby to become confused.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" She asked still very confused.

"Here is what happened. I went out to the club with the guys and everything was going great. We was talking, drinking you know same thing as always when this chick came up to me. She keep hitting on me and I keep on telling her to let me alone I had a girlfriend and was happy. She tried four times and I keep telling her to go away. Then after the fourth time she ordered me a drink and told me she was sorry and wouldn't bother me anymore that night. I drank the drink and I can't remember....." Just then Randy punched the wall leaving a big hole in it. Baby jumped back away from him because she knew how he gets when he is pissed off. "That fucking bitch drugged me!" Randy yelled punching the wall once more. Baby was scared to move or even say anything to him. She wanted to get out of the room and away from him right away. Just then Randy turned to her and could see how scared she was.

"I am so sorry for scaring you. You have to believe me, I don't remember anything so she had to drug me." He said putting his arms around Baby and pulling her close.

"I still need some time. I am going to go home for a while and will call you when I figure everything out." Baby said looking down at the floor.

"I can get some time off and come with you." Randy said scared he was going to loose her.

"No, I really need to do this alone." She said walking away from him. Baby walked out of the room and down the hall. She walked in the room to find Dave laying there watching TV. He looked up at her wondering how everything went.

"I'm just here to get my things." She said to him.

"You are going back to him after he cheated on you?" Dave asked pissed off.

"He said some girl drugged him and he didn't cheat." She said sticking up for Randy.

"Your going to believe his fucked up lie, come on Baby you are better then that." Dave said to her.

"I am not going back to him. I am going home to think about things. I need some space with out anyone putting things in my head." She said picking up her things then walking out the door. Baby walked out of the hotel and headed for home. She didn't know what to believe or if she even should believe Randy. On her way out of the hotel she didn't even notice Molly or that Molly was dressed in a maids outfit and worked for the hotel. Baby just keep on walking with out looking back.

* * *

**_R&R Let me know what you think so far. Thank you all for reading this and Matty if you say bird is the word again I am going to kick your ass! Even though you one of my best friends in the world and a pain sometimes I still love you (in a friend way) and am so glad I have you reading my things. I am almost done with this story :( but hey I have some other good ones I will be working on so check them out._**


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

A year had passed and no one knew where Baby went or even what had happened to her. Randy came home one day to find all her things were gone. All that was left was a note saying she was leaving and wasn't sure if or when she would be back. Randy had tried to find her but after a year he was about to give up. He knew if he didn't find her soon then he never was. What Randy didn't know was Dave knew exactly where she was at.

Randy was shopping in the mall when he seen a huge line. He wasn't sure what was going on so he figured he would ask someone. "Hey man, whats going on?" He asked some guy holding a book waiting in line.

"We are all waiting to get Baby Daniels to sign the book she wrote." He said showing Randy the book. Randy turned the book over and seen her pictures on the back of it. The whole time he was looking for her and right there she was.

"Where can I get a copy of this?" Randy asked looking around for the book.

"Over at the desk." He pointed to a stack of books. Randy went over and got a book then got in line. He never had to wait in line like this, it was always fans waiting in line for him. He was glad it gave him some time to flip threw the book and see what it was about. When he got to the end of the book he seem something that shocked him. In the back was a picture of Baby, a child, and of all people Dave. He looked down to see what she had wrote. It read 'I want to thank my husband Dave for being threw for me and my daughter Mia. I love them so much and would be lost with out them'. Randy was really pissed that this whole time Dave knew where she was and was married to her. He had heard Dave talking about getting married but Randy never though it would of been to Baby. It was now his turn to get his book signed.

"Hi, nice to meet you.... Randy!" Baby said shocked that he was there.

"Yeah." he gave her the book to sign. He looked behind her to see Dave standing there holding a little girl, his little girl. He wanted to punch Dave in the face so bad.

"Here you go." Baby said handing him the book back. Randy didn't say another word he just took his book and walked away with his head down. Baby looked up at Dave a little worried and then went back to work. A hour later they was ready to leave when Dave stopped Baby.

"I think we should give mommy her gift now, don't you think?" He said to little Mia. He gave Baby the gift and watched her open it. She looked down to see her book and it caused her to laugh.

"Dave I already have the book remember I wrote it." She said laughing.

"Yeah, but that is the very first one ever printed. I figured it would be best coming from me." He said smiling at her.

"That is so sweet. How about we go get something to eat because my hand is hurting and I am starving. Now I know how you feel." She said pushing him out the door.

"I will make it all better tonight." He said grinning at her.

"That better be a promise." She said taking Mia from him.

Randy got home and threw the book right in the trash. He was so pissed off and wanted to beat Daves face in. 'How could she marry him and not even let me see my child.' He though looking at the book in the trash. He picked it up and opened to see what she wrote to him. 'Dear Randy, Look I am sorry that I keep Mia from you but if you would like to see her I put my number up top for you to call. I though you would of tried to call me once you found out I got married to Dave. Thanks for buying my book and I hope you enjoy it. Love always and Forever Baby Daniels-Batista.' Randy didn't know what to do right now he was so confused and hurt from all of this. He wanted to call her and scream at her but that wasn't the best idea in the world and he knew it.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading this. I also want to thank everyone for the Reviews! You are all the best for sticking with me threw this.**


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Later that night after Baby got Mia to sleep Dave laid down in bed next to her. He knew she had a lot on her mind after seeing Randy today. He put his arm around her causing her to look at him and smile. "I was thinking about letting him in Mias life. After all he is her father." She said wondering if that would make Dave angry with her.

"Yeah, and that would give us lots of alone time." He said kissing her.

"Pervert." She said laughing at him. "You wont be mad about it will you?"

"No, I have you and someday we will have a baby of our own. I treat Mia as if she is my daughter but if you want Randy in his daughters life I am fine with it." Dave said trying to make sure she was so happy. He finally got the women of his dreams and he wasn't going to give her up. Dave was just a little worried she would find out about him paying Molly back then.

"You are so sweet, I am so glad I married you." She said laying her head on his shoulder then falling asleep. Dave waited a little while to make sure she was asleep then got up out of bed. He had to have a little talk with Randy. Dave picked up his cell phone then dialed Randys cell phone. "Hello?" Randy said half asleep.

"Hey Randy, I need to have a talk with you." Dave said wanting to make sure Randy knew that Baby was his and his only.

"What about?" He asked really not wanting to talk to Dave.

"Look Baby is my wife, I understand Mia is your daughter and you have rights to see her. I just want to let you know that you best forget about steeling Baby from me." Dave said letting Randy know his place.

"Don't worry about it man, she is all yours. I just want to see my daughter that is all." Randy said giving up on Baby. He knew there was nothing he could do now to win her back but at least they could be friends and as long as she was happy that was all that he cared about.

"Call Baby tomorrow and make plans to meet your child, remember Randy nothing else."

"Relax man, I told you I am done with her. Besides I meet someone else and we are planing on getting married." Randy said looking at his new girlfriend next to him.

"Good, I am happy for you. I will talk to you later." Dave hung up and got back in bed with Baby. She felt him getting back in the bed and woke up.

"Where did you go?" She asked him.

"I just want to the bathroom now go back to sleep." He said ready to fall asleep.

The next morning someone knocked on the door. Baby was feeding Mia and Dave was busy working out. She opened the door to find Randy with his arm around some girl. "Hey, I wanted to see my daughter." Randy said to Baby.

"Yeah sure, I was just feeding her breakfast. You can come on in the kitchen." Baby said as they fallowed her in the house.

"Hey Mia, I'm your daddy." Randy said to the little almost one year old. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow she looks just like you." Randys new girlfriend said to him.

"Baby this is Sandy my new girlfriend, Sandy this is my ex and the mother to my child." Randy said not really looking up at them.

"Nice to meet you." Baby said to Sandy.

"Same here, I've heard so much about you." Sandy said smiling a fake smile at Baby. Sandy always felt like shit thanks to Baby. Randy would always brag about how much better Baby was at things and he would tell her how she would never be as good as Baby. He always tried to make her be just like Baby. He got her the same perfume Baby used to wear and clothes like Baby had. She loved Randy but now that Baby was back in the picture she started to wonder how much longer Randy would hold on to her. Just then Dave walked up from the basement smiling at Baby. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Dave your all sweaty go shower we have company." She said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"It's just Randy and his new fling." Dave said laughing causing Randy to give him a death glare. Dave went to get a shower and he was so glad Randy brought along this new girl. That would show Baby he no longer cared for her and she was now all his.

"Can I have Mia for the day?" Randy asked thinking Baby would say no.

"Sure, can you just have her back before ten tonight?" She asked him cleaning up Mias face.

"Yeah, no problem." Randy said picking up his daughter. Baby handed him the dipper bag and told him everything he would need was in there. Dave came back in the room to find Baby cleaning up and Randy gone. He looked in the high chair and also noticed Mia was gone.

"What time is he going to bring her back?" Dave asked wondering how much time they would have alone.

"Before ten tonight why?" She asked putting the dishes away.

"Well, I was thinking we get started on making a little one of our own." Dave said pulling her to the bedroom.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean with my new book coming out and have you even asked the girls if they are okay with another sister or brother?" Dave laughed.

"The girls have been bugging me asking when we are going to have another one they would like a little brother." He said kissing her. "Come on the girls are at my moms, Randy has Mia. We never get this alone time anymore and we really need it."

"Yeah but with my book, and Mia is already becoming a hand full are you sure we can handle another child right now?" Baby asked him.

"I will help you, we can do this together." He said kissing her. "I will always do everything for you when you need me. I love you so much." She wasn't really sure if she was ready for another child right now. She was busy with her book, the kids, and trying to be a wife. To her another child was way to much. However to Dave he knew a new child would seal the deal and keep her with him forever. After a few more minutes Dave had her convinced that another child was a good idea.

**_

* * *

_**

**THE END!**

**_To be continued........??_**

**_I am done with this story now however there will be a sequel soon so don't freak out. I will update and let you know when I start the sequel. I want to thank everyone for reading this. Sorry I had to end it here but there is a reason for that._**

**_R&R please._**


End file.
